narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
6 Nerves of Life
The Six Nerves of Life is a special Taijutsu technique created by Cyrus Irakojo during the PTS Timeskip. Along with the many other things he created and mastered during that time, this is one of the most deadly techniques that both enhances and damages the body in a way that differs from the Eight Inner Gates and the Seven Heavenly Breaths. This technique, due to it's nature, has been marked as a Forbidden Technique. Usage The technique was developed by Cyrus Irakojo after his expected failure at learning the Eight Inner Gates. Due to his previous lack of chakra and his unconditioned body, Cyrus was unable to master even the first gate, which Kakashi himself had noted was very hard to do. Thus, Cyrus created the Six Nerves of Life to replicate and combat the Eight Inner Gates. The technique itself is confused with Nintaijutsu due to the fact that Cyrus commonly uses Lightning Release in order to activate the technique, however, it was noted by Cyrus that the technique can be done using any form of electricity, however, it must be as accurate as the tip of a pin and must generate enough electricity to activate the nerve. Cyrus activates this technique by utilizing the Chidori, channeling all of it's power to his finger before tapping the location of the nerve. Later in the book, however, he is seen doing this by simply channeling lightning release chakra to his nerves before shocking them all at once. Nine Tails Influence When Naruto spread his chakra to all the ninja on the major battlefront of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Cyrus's abilities underwent a cosmetic change. His golden aura became more red, his hair became a shaded red, and the blueish-white lightning round his body became a thick black. Other than that, the effects stayed relatively the same, save for his chakra replenishing faster. Senjutsu Influence With his Eel Sage Mode active, the aura surrounding Cyrus become a bluish-silver in color while the lightning effect remains the same. Along with this, the range of his lightning techniques and the power output coming from his bioelectric aura becomes 3 times as much. Nerves The inside of the body has six different nerves known as the Six Nerves of Life. Each of these nerves is hidden behind an organ within the body, making it's application very, very dangerous. Cyrus has been shown having a notable amount of pain both activating the technique and keeping it active due to the fact that the nerves are so close to vital organs that they cause pain to the user after a short amount of time. Nerve of Beginning The Nerve of Beginning (神経の始まり, Shinkei no hajimari; Lit. The Beginning of the Nerve) is the first nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take its effect and for the other 5 nerves to be activated. This nerve is located directly within the intestine, and when this nerve is activated, several different effects begin to simulate on the user. The first effect is that the user begins to generate a golden colored chakra within their body that discharges from all 361 Tenketsu in the body. This chakra is so vibrant and radiant that it comes out as a golden aura, shrouding the user as proof that the nerve is active. Along with this change, the user starts to generate a very small amount of Bio-electricity, something that tends to spark out ever couple of second around the user's body. When this form is active, the user's speed is doubled, making them faster than most basic shinobi. Along with that, their reaction time is faster and their perception of time is much slower, allowing them to react to attacks 4 times better than a normal ninja would. Nerve of Rotation The Nerve of Rotation (回転の神経, Kaiten no shinkei) is the second nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take its effect and for the other 4 nerves to be activated. This nerve is located at the bottom of the spine, and when this nerve is activated, the golden chakra aura that smoothly emanated off of the user becomes twice as sharp, making it look more like a flame. Along with this, the user begins to generate a steady amount of Bio-electricity that constantly circles the body. The user's hair ales begins to stand up, making them look extremely similar to a Super Sayian in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z. In this form, the user's speed is tripled, making them faster than most advanced shinobi. Along with that, their reaction time is twice as fast, sometimes fast enough to react to something seconds before it even happens. When this is active, however, the user's spine begins to vibrate violently, and can cause it to dislocate or snap after a few minutes of battle. Nerve of Breath The Nerve of Breath (息の神経, Iki no shinkei) is the third nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take its effect and for the other 3 nerves to be activated. This nerve is located at the base of the trachea, and when this nerve is activated, the golden chakra aura becomes both sharp and solid, acting like an armor for the user. The bio-electricity generated off of the user can now be used for lightning release attacks without the need for chakra. The body also begins to double the speed of some basic processes, causing the user's hair to grow slightly. In this form, the user's speed is quintupled, making them faster than Shisui, who mastered the Shunshin no Jutsu. The user's reaction time is the same as before, however, the mass amount of bio-electricity allows them to sense any and all organisms within a 1 kilometer radius using a special type of sensory known as electroreception. The side-effect of this technique comes at a lack of oxygen getting to the lungs properly, leading to fatigue and hallucinations. Nerve of Transport The Nerve of Transport (輸送の神経, Yusō no shinkei) is the fourth nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take its effect and for the other 2 nerves to be activated. This nerve is located at the top of the spine, and when this nerve is activated, the golden chakra aura becomes both sharp and solid, acting like an armor for the user. The bio-electricity generated off of the user can now be used for lightning release attacks without the need for chakra. In this form, the user's speed is sextupled, making them faster than Ay, who mastered the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. The user's reaction time is the same as before, however, the mass amount of bio-electricity allows them to sense any and all organisms within a 5 kilometer radius. Utilizing this form can cause the spine to stop functioning, rendering the body entirely useless and dead within 5 minutes. Nerve of Control The Nerve of Control (制御の神経, Seigyo no shinkei) is the fifth nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take it's effect and for the final nerve to be activated. This nerve is located at the center of the brain, and when this nerve is activated, the golden chakra aura becomes both sharp and solid, acting like an armor for the user. The bio-electricity generated off of the user can now be used for lightning release attacks without the need for chakra. The body also begins to grow hair and skin cells faster, making the user's hair grow down to their waist. In this form, the user's speed is octupled, making them faster than Minato Namikaze, who mastered the Flying Raijin. The user's reaction time is the same as before, however, the mass amount of bio-electricity allows them to sense any and all organisms within a 10 kilometer radius. The resulting damage from using this form comes from it's activation, such as if any other part of the brain is stimulated rather than the nerve itself, the body will go into a seizure and immediately die. This was overcome easily by Cyrus when he simply sent his chakra to the nerve rather than attempting to shock it directly. Nerve of Life The Nerve of Life (人生の神経, Jinsei no shinkei) is the final nerve that has to be activated in order for the technique to take it's effect. This nerve is located at the center of the heart, and when this nerve is activated, the golden chakra aura becomes both sharp and solid, acting like an armor for the user. The bio-electricity generated off of the user can now be used for lightning release attacks without the need for chakra. In this form, the user's speed is multiplied 1,000 fold, making them faster than light itself. The user's reaction time is the same as before, however, the mass amount of bio-electricity allows them to sense any and all organisms within a 15 kilometer radius, further than the Byakugan. The damage for this form is irreversible, as the over-working of the heart causes the user to die of cardiac arrest 5 minutes after it's released. After showing off the first form to Gai and explaining what the technique is and what it does, Cyrus promised to never use the 6th nerve unless it was for the sake of protecting the next generation of ninja. Trivia *Cyrus created a list of morals for using the technique similar to Might Gai and his father. *Cyrus would only use the first nerve to push a limit he himself chose to. *Cyrus would only use the second nerve to protect and project his ninja way. *Cyrus would only use the third nerve to protect the team he knows and loves. *Cyrus would only use the fourth nerve to protect the village he knows and loves. *Cyrus would only use the fifth nerve to protect the world as he knows it. *Cyrus would only use the sixth nerve for the sake of protecting the next generation of ninja. *The idea behind the technique came from the tradition and practice of acupuncture, electric stimulation, and Akira Toriyama's Super Sayian 2 and 3 from Dragon Ball Z. Category:FINAL